


Homecoming

by dalyullys



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, a'khar has two hands you know, they in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyullys/pseuds/dalyullys
Summary: Maybe Morgan was almost as tall as her by this time, surpassing both her sister and her father. Maybe Lucina's hair was long like hers, or short again as when she was disguising as a 'prince'. Maybe Chrom found someone else to love when she was gone.Maybe, maybe, maybe.The world kept moving without her while she was reduced to nothing. But at least, she was still waiting for her.





	Homecoming

The heaviness in her chest made her stay in the ground, lying down and feeling every inch of the it with her back and her limbs. Her mouth felt thick, as if she had eaten every candy and pastry in the barrack's storehouse. If she tried ramble a little, her head started to hurt like that one time all her books fell over her.

And on top of all of that, she was feeling so tired.

The best option was to let her body be, focusing in her breaths and her heartbeat. With care, when she started to feel confident, she tried to notice her surroundings without opening her eyes. The sun warmed her before a light breeze ran over her, leaving her content and satisfied. She could hear water nearby, maybe a river? Or the beach? The first one seemed more accurate, not smelling the saltpeter nor feeling it sticky in her skin.

However, she was too tired to actually check it. So, so, _so tired_. She didn't know what made her feel so bad and broken, as if her body had disassembled in million of tiny bits and then assembled again with the same care a butcher has while cutting a ribcage. Even the soft breeze told her to stay still and rest there, the grass under her still cool.

At some point she fell asleep again, letting the summer day to pass with the same calmness as any other day after war was over. Many villagers still celebrate, even when a year had passed since the day the Fell Dragon was gone forever. Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Plegia, Valm...everyone was relieved, thankful for those who brought peace again.

But those heroes were still in constant alert, arranging parties to patrol the continent.

Flavia along with Lon'qu and Olivia had been searching Ferox, from East to West, finally having Basilio to join after half a year.

Zelcher took Henry around Valm, in part to show it to him and in part to patrol too, while Virion tried to help Rosanne. Panne and Yarne where quick on their feet, with Gerome following them with Nah after spending some time resting in the Wyvern Valley.

Plegia had enough with them trying to reborn, but Tharja thought she was enough to patrol all the desert alone. Donni and Noire followed her, getting several times sunburned, but fortunately Laurent was there to help.

Ylisse sent help frequently to them, however, even when they were busy patrolling their country too. Most of the Sheperds were helping like there wasn't more important stuff to care about, even the king went whenever he could. Or like Cordelia, who busied herself after giving birth and have Gregor going away before he even knew about it.

Everyone were so invested in finding _her_. Their friend, tactician, beloved, mother, sister; but the most important, their Queen. She gave her life to free them from the future their children had, she vanished in front of them with Naga promising she would come back if their bonds were strong enough.

And said queen was now there, napping in that familiar field like she wasn't missing for one whole year. Like a village girl in a chill summer day, to be honest; more like those village girls who had found her and ran to find someone fast enough to go to Ylisstol.

When her eyes opened finally, the sky above her was starting to turn warmer and darker, announcing it was late noon. Without standing up, she raised both arms to stretch them and feel her body as hers already. The ink and the freckles in her arms welcomed her like old friends, smiling at the sight before trying to sit up. Without her grandmaster cloak, she felt free, but she found herself missing the feeling of the cloth over her shoulders and covering her. Turning her head to the right, she found the cloak along with a yellow tome.

She was gripping the book so hard, she recalled, the only thing she felt like it was real in that madness after killing her alter ego.

Once she was standing in her legs—too wobbly to success in the first try— she put her cloak on, feeling comforted by it. She looked around, trying to situate herself in space at least, so she can start walking somewhere known. But the only thing she could do was look up to the sky and think about what could she have missed. Her baby girl must had needed her as much as her older babies, even when she was just a toddler.

Maybe Morgan was almost as tall as her by this time, surpassing both her sister and her father.

Maybe Lucina's hair was long like hers, or short again as when she was disguising as a 'prince'.

Maybe Chrom found someone else to love when she was gone.

Maybe, maybe, _maybe_.

What could she do now? In that field, she felt lost for once in forever. With her tome almost slipping through her index and her thumb, with her too long blue hair and her tired eyes. She thought of her sister, if she was looking for her too or if she flew away forever, with Emmeryn tagging along just for the sake of living the rest of her life peacefully.

The world kept moving without her while she was reduced to _nothing._

Dizzy as she was, the only thing she could do was close her eyes and wish for the world to stop moving. Stop so she could take a deep breath and readjust to the life everyone were living.

Although she was too busy trying to do something impossible by that moment, she heard a pegasus neigh the same. Loud, _too loud_ , but it felt so much like home that she felt her tears in her eyes immediately. She didn't wanted to turn around or turn her head to find from where it came, she didn't feel like facing all just right after waking up from the void.

But she did it the same, and she didn't find blue and gold as she expected. She didn't find a sacred sword nor a staff; not even light and dark brown.

It was red, pure and long crimson red.

She found her name being called by soft lips; she held in her arms a woman's body; she felt wet cheeks against hers; and how _desperate_ Cordelia was when she tighten her hug as if she didn't believe she was alive. The world kept spinning but she was now safe, her body fighting to stay awake when her brain started to register again too much information.

"I'm home," she mumbled, her lips pressed together and her eyes starting to lose focus. "I'm sorry I took so long."

The last thing she remembered was looking into Cordelia's teary eyes when she said 'welcome home' back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A'Khar is my avatar (older woman type, blue hair, long ponytail with two locks in the front) and she was in love first with Cordelia and then with Chrom, but as I said, she has two hands and being reduced to nothing leaves you in several need of cuddles.


End file.
